


intended

by murdur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sifki Week 2019, Soulmates, but whatever!, this is like peak awful 2012 tumblr sort of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/pseuds/murdur
Summary: The both believed in soulmates.Written forSifki Week 2019. Day 5: Soulmates.





	intended

Loki’s world view was colored by his royal upbringing.  
Birthright and circumstance weighed heavy upon his head.  
He put a lot of stock in fate.  
Destiny guided him, his choices predetermined,  
leading him towards becoming what he was meant to be.  
It was an unstoppable force.  
Somethings could simply not be helped.  
He believed in soulmates.  
It was inevitable to love.

Sif was influenced by her childhood of insignificance.  
She broke convention, shrugged off expectations.  
She put little faith in fortune.  
She did not care for rules, shaping her own future,  
choosing the path towards who she wanted to be.  
Her freewill was an unmovable object.  
There were obstacles to overcome.  
She believed in soulmates.  
It was a choice to love.

Constantly,

consistently,

continually,

**you.**


End file.
